


For you everything

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Soul Eaters view, it's about his love for little striped-haired Shinigami, Kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baka de Marionette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baka+de+Marionette).



You came to me  
With tears in your eyes  
And when I look in them  
I forget all my lies

,,Hey babe, what's the matter?''  
Smiling, I hug you tight  
You belong to me  
And that's how it is right

You had a bad dream  
About me leaving you alone  
Darling, I will never do that  
I'm with you and you're safe at home

And that's how I promise  
I'll be there for you all the time  
I'll hold your hand  
For you I'd do any crime

Cause you're so beautiful  
So perfect it takes my breath  
You're my whole world  
Everything that's left

My heart's all yours  
And so is my soul  
I'd do anything for you  
Without your love my heart's one empty hole

For you everything  
All the sun's shine  
My eyes are locked to you  
The melting love-colour of whine

For you all the world  
Cause you are my living  
My one and one and only love  
That's what I am feeling


End file.
